<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come kiss me by spiderbishop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727092">come kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbishop/pseuds/spiderbishop'>spiderbishop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, TW / mentions of death? death threats? very minor but just in case, also, huang renjun is a dumbass, na jaemin is mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbishop/pseuds/spiderbishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always been this unspoken rivarly between Renjun and Jaemin, but you know what they say: there's nothing a kiss can't fix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day, as most Mondays were.</p><p>On Mondays, Renjun had an 8 am class, followed by three more classes <em> and </em> a four-hour shift at McDonald’s --which left Renjun tired and sweaty and smelling like oil. So when he finally got home and showered, the only thing he wanted to do was lay in bed and sleep for an entire day.</p><p>And he did.</p><p>He jumped on his bed and got under the covers, ready to finally fall asleep. Renjun closed his eyes as he felt his body relax, the exhaustion he felt making it feel heavy, and he was almost,<em> almost </em>sleeping when--</p><p>
  <em> The psychology notes. Shit. </em>
</p><p>Renjun’s eyes flew open, immediately sitting up on his bed and blindly looking for his phone in the dark.</p><p>He needed those notes, badly. He was about to fail his psychology class, and not having these notes wasn’t really helping his case. </p><p>Renjun knew he should’ve paid attention to the class that morning, but a psychology lecture at 8 am on a Monday sounded like the single most unappealing thing in the entire world. At that time, Renjun was more interested in scrolling through Twitter and drinking coffee than he could ever be in cognitive psychology or whatever they were supposed to learn.</p><p>He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 10:32 pm. There was still hope that one of his classmates was awake and willing to send him their notes.</p><p>First, he tried messaging Jeno, but he got no reply. After a couple of minutes, he texted his friend Donghyuck, who --to no one’s surprise-- hadn’t taken notes either. Renjun even sent Shotaro a DM on Instagram just to try his luck, but Shotaro had skipped class that morning.</p><p>Which meant that Renjun had to use his last resort. Na Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin and him shared a psychology class, a group of friends and a hostile past. The very first day of college, Renjun had tripped over his untied shoelaces and accidentally kicked one of Jaemin’s moving boxes, inevitably breaking something inside of it. This incident alone started a fight that seemed to never end, with both boys actively ignoring each other unless it was necessary.</p><p>That, and also Renjun might have a weird violence kink or something, because ever since he first fought with Jaemin he had been crushing on the boy. Which was not fun when his crush literally despised him but oh well.</p><p>Texting Jaemin felt serious. Renjun needed to be on his best behavior if he wanted to get those notes from Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: renjun!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> hey </em>
</p><p>
  <em> did you take notes of today’s psychology </em>
</p><p>
  <em> lessons?? haha </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Renjun waited for a couple of minutes, biting his nails nervously.</p><p>Finally, his phone’s screen lit up with a notification.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: na jaemin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Renjun was shocked. He knew for a fact that Jaemin was taking notes during class, one, because he always did, and two, because Renjun had seen him writing them. That little fucker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: renjun!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you can’t fool me i saw you taking notes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: na jaemin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> instead of looking at me while i was </em>
</p><p>
  <em> taking notes you should’ve spent that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> time doing it yourself </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Renjun rolled his eyes. So what if he was staring at Jaemin? It’s not like it was a <em> crime. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: renjun!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> oh come on </em>
</p><p>
  <em> just send them to me this one time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> pleaseeeee </em>
</p><p>
  <em> im abt to fail this class rip </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: na jaemin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> start being responsible for once </em>
</p><p>
  <em> instead of just wasting time in class </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and then begging for my psychology </em>
</p><p>
  <em> notes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> maybe failing will teach you a fcking </em>
</p><p>
  <em> lesson :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh, the smiley face. That <em> stupid </em> smiley face. Renjun didn’t know if he was incredibly annoyed or weirdly turned on by it, but it was a breaking point for him.</p><p>Enough nice Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: na jaemin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you should come prepared for the lecture </em>
</p><p>
  <em> next time instead of just drinking an iced </em>
</p><p>
  <em> americano and pretend like you are </em>
</p><p>
  <em> listening, dumbass </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: renjun!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> die. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: na jaemin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ???? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was a long pause as both of them stopped typing. Renjun could feel the uncomfortable silence through the screen, and he thought about sending something else, or turning off his phone, or just blocking Jaemin forever --until he saw Jaemin had started typing again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: na jaemin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> come kiss me then </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> What!? </em>Renjun thought, his face suddenly turning red from embarrassment as he dropped his phone to the bed like it was boiling hot.</p><p>Renjun was shocked, to say the least.</p><p>His very handsome, very annoying <em> crush </em> had just implied that he wanted Renjun to kiss him. No, scratch that; Na Jaemin had downright admitted that he wanted <em> Renjun </em> to kiss him.</p><p>The boy thought about his possibilities for a second. Renjun could either ignore that text and pretend it had never happened, get angry at Jaemin for assuming that Renjun would want to kiss him after saying all of those mean things to him, or stop being a little bitch and give Jaemin the best kiss of his life.</p><p>Renjun mulled it over --he listed the pros and cons of each option, paced around the room to see if movement would help clear his head, and even did a handstand for a bit to get more blood to flow towards the brain. Before he had noticed, more than ten minutes had passed and Renjun still hadn’t decided.</p><p>In the end, Renjun put on a jacket and got out of his dorm room before he could change his mind.</p><p>He walked directly towards Jaemin’s door, just a couple of rooms away from his, and knocked one, two, three, <em> four </em>times.</p><p>He heard rustling coming from inside the room, and only as Jaemin was about to open the door did Renjun notice that he was barefoot and in his ugly pajamas. Oops.</p><p>Finally, the door opened, revealing a very sleepy Jaemin.</p><p>Even in his pajamas and with messy hair Jaemin looked like a model. <em> So not fair. </em></p><p>Their eyes met. Renjun’s heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. The shorter boy took a deep breath.</p><p>Renjun suddenly grabbed the collar of Jaemin’s white shirt, pulling the other boy towards him in a rapid motion until their lips collided. Renjun closed his eyes for a second, and seeing as Jaemin wasn’t returning the kiss after a few moments, he started pulling away from him in embarrassment.</p><p>Before Renjun could actually get away, though, a big hand held him from the back of his neck. Before he knew it, his lips were pressed against Jaemin’s again. And this time, the younger was kissing him back.</p><p>They were kissing. <em> Oh my God, </em> they were kissing.</p><p>Jaemin tasted like something sweet and he smelled incredibly good and his lips were kind of chapped, but even that felt nice because it was Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin pushed him against the door frame, Renjun’s back resting against it as the other man continued to kiss him with fervor.</p><p>The shorter boy ran his hands through Jaemin’s hair --Renjun wasn’t a religious person by any means, but when Jaemin let out a small whine as Renjun pulled his blonde hair a little he could’ve sworn he had just died and gone to heaven.</p><p>After a few more minutes of making out, Jaemin suddenly broke the kiss, taking a step back.</p><p>The blonde wore a triumphant smile on his face, and Renjun couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>“What was that for?” Jaemin asked, running his fingers through Renjun’s now messy hair, trying to fix it a little. Renjun’s heart did a somersault in his chest.</p><p>“What was <em> what </em> for?”</p><p>“You know,” Jaemin started, letting his hands rest in Renjun’s shoulders, “the sudden kiss and all. Not that I didn’t like it.”</p><p>Renjun’s ears were red now. Great.</p><p>“Well… You know, I might’ve had kind of a tiny little crush on you for like a while, So when you sent that text I just--”</p><p>“Hm? Which text?”</p><p>“You know… The “come and kiss me” one you sent?” Renjun let out an awkward laugh, looking away from Jaemin. He suddenly felt nervous again.</p><p>When Renjun looked back at the other boy, Jaemin had a confused expression on his face, as if he didn’t know what Renjun was talking about.</p><p>“Renjun, I never sent you that text.”</p><p>“What? Yes, you did!”</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I’ve never sent any text like that to you.”</p><p>Renjun <em> knew </em> what he had read. He wasn’t crazy. He was tired, and sleepy, and maybe his head was a little dizzy from all the kissing, but he wasn’t crazy.</p><p>“Jaemin. I read the text, it’s literally the reason I’m here, I know what I read.”</p><p>“Okay, and I’m telling you I never mentioned kissing in our conversation. Look it up for yourself.”</p><p>Renjun rolled his eyes, annoyed at Jaemin’s stubbornness. He took his phone out of his jacket and unlocked it, looking for their last conversation. As he read it again, his face suddenly paled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: renjun!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> die. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> from: na jaemin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ???? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> come kill me then </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit. Renjun was so dumb. He covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment as Jaemin laughed at him.</p><p>“I thought it said-- Oh God. I read kill as kiss. My bad.”</p><p>Jaemin hugged him, his laughter getting louder as Renjun’s face got redder and redder.</p><p>He couldn’t believe how much he had fucked up.</p><p>Jaemin gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. “It’s okay. You’re so lucky that I had been wanting this for months, though. Imagine if it had been any other person. You’re so funny.”</p><p>Renjun hit him in the shoulder, but not hard enough to hurt, to which Jaemin responded with a short peck on the lips.</p><p>“Wanna continue inside?” Jaemin asked with a mischievous smile as his hands traveled to Renjun’s hips.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Renjun could certainly get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaa i wrote this in 2 hours instead of studying for my midterms so . i hope you like this!!! thank you to my amazing friend em for putting up with me and always supporting my works, ily!!</p><p>ALSO! a big thank you to whoever's reading this, hope you enjoyed it mwah &lt;3</p><p>as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and you can follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ItywrId">@ITYWRID</a> and leave your thoughts on my <a href="https://t.co/2dYhoAZyIS?amp=1">cc</a> too!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>